


Perfect

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Preguntas [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, HAVENT done nothing with that knowledge, M/M, Probably inaccurate plane terminology, did I mention tooth rotting fluff?, it’s been like 10 years since I learned to fly and that was a space shuttle, proposal, the Thunderquack makes It’s debut appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Launchpad asks Drake a very important question.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 4th installment of my Preguntas series. Can be read alone though.

“Watch your step babe.” Launchpad warned at the last minute as Drake stubbed his foot on something hard. He felt himself fall forward but was quickly caught by his boyfriend.

“I would if I could see where I was going.” Drake replied. He was currently blindfolded with no idea where he was. He knew it was late. He and Launchpad had just dropped off Gosalyn at Webby’s _‘Great Big Sleepover’_ when his boyfriend said he had a surprise for him. Said boyfriend then proceeded to _blindfold_ him and expect him to make his way through unknown territory.

The whole day has been just weird in general. Launchpad seemed to be on edge all day and Gosalyn had been a perfect angel. Which should have tipped him off from the start if he wasn’t so concerned about Launchpad’s behavior.

Gosalyn had given him another hug before they had left, her smile all too wide for her to be up to anything bad. He just hoped that the four girls wouldn’t get into too much trouble tonight. But that was a losing bet to begin with.

“I could just carry you the rest of the way.” Launchpad suggested and Drake rolled his eyes, even if the point was moot. “We’re almost there though. Just a few more steps.”

Drake still wasn’t sure just where exactly _there_ was. They hadn’t gotten back into the car, which meant they were still on the manor property. He knew the estate was large but it felt like they had been walking for a solid ten minutes.

“If I trip on one more thing I’m breaking up with you.” Drake joked, reaching out to find Launchpad and hitting him in the chest instead.

He chuckled as he felt Launchpad’s hands on his hips. He was suddenly pulled forward and felt a familiar pair of lips against his own. His arms finding their place around his neck as he kissed him back. He melted against the familiar embrace, as if he belonged in that space and always would be.

They parted slowly and he felt Launchpad’s forehead against his own, “I love you.” He heard the familiar words brush against his being. Words he heard every morning and the last declaration before sleep overtook them. The words whispered in between kisses and just because they felt like it. Three words that were so simple yet held so much weight. He knew he never wanted to stop loving Launchpad.

“I love you, too.” He whispered back, a promise he intended to keep for the rest of their lives.

He felt the cloth being pulled away from his face as light flooded his vision. His eyes screwing closed as he waited to adjust to the change.

He opened them slowly and looked around, they were in the airplane hangar at McDuck Manor. The SunChaser was next to them but that’s not what caught his attention

In front of them was another object with a sheet over it, the outline familiar but Drake couldn’t quite put his wing on it.

“I’ve been working on something for you.” Launchpad started as he walked forward, fiddling with the edge of the tarp. “Thought it might help with crime fighting.” He continued on and suddenly Drake understood.

“Launchpad is this?” He asked hesitantly but smiled wide once Launchpad started nodding his head.

He grabbed a fistful of the material and stood tall, “Drake Mallard, I present to you, your Thunderquack.” He announced, pulling it away to reveal a replica of the famous plane.

Drake squealed as he jumped his boyfriend, who spun him around as Drake planted kisses over every inch of feathers he could reach.

“I love it, babe.” Drake told him between kisses, smiling wide at his boyfriend as he finally kissed him on the lips, Launchpad glad to return it as they melted closer together.

When they finally pulled apart Launchpad spoke, “Do you wanna go for a ride?” He asked, his tone nervous.

“”Of course!” Drake exclaimed as Launchpad opened the hatch for him.

* * *

Drake didn’t quite know where they were going but he found that he didn’t really care. He was with the love of his life flying high above the city and the clouds. He glanced back towards Launchpad who was focused on the sky in front of him. He found he liked this view much better than the one below him.

Launchpad’s gaze shifted over to look at him and he smiled. He took a hand off the stick, reaching over to hold Drake’s hand.

He gave it a gentle squeeze before moving his hand to the throttle. He straightened up and spoke, “Attention passenger, we are now beginning our descent. I hope you enjoyed your flight on the Thunderquack and we hope to see you again.”

Drake chuckled and shook his head, “Dork.” He joked as he watched as the ground approached.

* * *

To say that he was surprised by the smooth, crash free landing was an understatement but he wasn’t one to look a miracle in the mouth.

Launchpad climbed out first, running over to Drake side before extending a hand upwards. Drake grinned as he took it, letting his boyfriend help him down.

He had a chance to finally look around and saw that they were on a large hill outside of St. Canard. He could see the city and the ocean in the distance and a sense of peace overtook him.

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered as he felt Launchpad’s arms wrap around him from behind. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky in an array of colors.

“I thought we could have a nice picnic?” He asked and Drake nodded his head.

“That sounds wonderful.” He replied as he felt Launchpad kiss the back of his neck and he giggled.

He felt him pull away and he mourned the loss of contact. He was still staring out into the ocean when Launchpad spoke again.

“I have a question for you, Drake.” Launchpad spoke, his voice wavering. Drake knew that something was wrong 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked as he turned around and all words seemed to leave his body as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Launchpad was on one knee, a black box in his hand and a smile on his face. Drake found himself stepping closer, a hand over his mouth. “Launchpad…” he started but found that no other words would come out. Instead, Launchpad spoke. 

“I love you so much, Drake Mallard. I never thought I would be able to find my soulmate, I certainly didn’t expect to pass out on him when I did meet him.” Drake could help but break down in laughter at the memory. “You make everyday with you an adventure, whether it’s crime fighting or trying to wrangle Gosalyn to eat her vegetables. I know I’m a better person for meeting you. Will you marry me?” He asked and Drake couldn’t control himself as he flung into Launchpad’s arms, hugging the other man close to him.

He didn’t give Launchpad a moment to continue talking as he kissed him, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Trying desperately to close any empty space between them.

They finally pulled apart and they both smiled, “Yes, Launchpad. I’ll marry you.” He answered as Launchpad opened the box. Inside was a simple purple band, a purple his realized that was the same shade as Darkwing Duck’s costume.

“May I?” He asked as he removed the ring from the space and Drake furiously nodded his head as his boyfriend, no fiancé, gently took his hand and slid the ring in place. The weight felt foreign but also as if it belonged there, just how he knew he belonged in Launchpad’s embrace.

Drake kissed him once more and it would turn into many more things as they stayed on top of the mountain, alone in their own, private, wonderful little world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos give me the will to live and to continue lol


End file.
